carthaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Conclaves
The events detailed below were played out as one day campaigns run by members of The Conclave, usually held at Warhammer World in Nottingham (or as we prefer to know it, the Inquisitorial Fortress on Tigguo Cobauc). Players come from all across the country to take part in deciding the future of the Carthax Sector. Also listed here are descriptions of scenarios that were played out at the annual Inquisitor Grand Tournament, also held at Warhammer World. For games played outside of Conclave events, please see the investigation databases. Recent conclaves of the Carthaxian inquisitorial Ordos The Hastor Incident +++ DATE: TERTIUS M42.007 +++ The re-opening of the Dark Fortress on Hastor and the race to uncover its secrets. Full details can be found in the linked report. +++ INDEX RECORD TERMINATES+++ ---- The Grundig Affair +++ DATE: RECORD CORRUPTED - VERIFICATION REQUIRED +++ The machinations of the infamous Istvaanian Inquisitor, Inquisitor Kor Grundig. Full details can be found in the linked report. +++ INDEX RECORD TERMINATES+++ ---- The Grand Conclave M42.009 +++ DATE: DUODECIMUS 12TH M42.009 +++ Events recounted at the Grand Conclave (Inquisitor Grand Tournament 2009). Full details can be found in the linked report. +++ INDEX RECORD TERMINATES+++ ---- The Succession/Tigguo Cobauc Election +++ DATE: QUARTUS 24TH M42.010 +++ The election and events surrounding the election of the successor to the former Head of the Sector Conclave, the late Lord Inquisitor Marcus Grolin. Full details can be found in the linked report. +++ INDEX RECORD TERMINATES+++ ---- The Grand Conclave M42.011 +++ DATE: TERTIUS 26TH M42.011 +++ Events recounted at the Grand Conclave (Inquisitor Grand Tournament 2011). Full report pending. +++ INDEX RECORD TERMINATES+++ ---- The Antonine Amulets +++ DATE: SEPTIMUS 2ND M42.011 +++ The investigation of and actions relating to the Xenos cold trade in the Carthax sector. Full details can be found in the linked report. +++ INDEX RECORD TERMINATES+++ ---- The Saint +++ DATE: DECIMUS 29TH M42.011+++ The discovery and investigation of Corporal Aderyn Aeslin, following reports of her resurrection. Full report in progress. The experiences of Water Caste Por'el Deron'ro can be found here. +++ INDEX RECORD TERMINATES+++ ---- The Grand Conclave M42.012 +++ DATE: TERTIUS 31ST M42.012 +++ Events recounted at the Grand Conclave (Inquisitor Grand Tournament 2012). Full report pending. +++ INDEX RECORD TERMINATES+++ ---- The Kaede Mack conspiracy +++ DATE: NONUS 15TH M42.012 +++ The Inquisitorial response to the continued growth of the mysterious "Kaede Mack conglomerate" Full report pending. +++ INDEX RECORD TERMINATES+++ ---- The Twin Arches investigation +++ DATE: DUODECIMUS 1ST M42.012 +++ The investigation into the phenomena that caused "the Arch worlds", two worlds on opposite sides of the galaxy to simultaneously disappear from real-space. surrounding . Full report pending. +++ INDEX RECORD TERMINATES+++ ---- The Grand Conclave M42.013 +++ DATE: TERTIUS 30TH M42.013 +++ Events recounted at the Grand Conclave (Inquisitor Grand Tournament 2013). Full report pending. +++ INDEX RECORD TERMINATES+++ ---- The Eramus affair +++ DATE: NONUS 28TH M42.013 +++ The hunt and arrest of Rogue Trader Eramus, a major party in the Carthaxian black market. Full report pending. +++ INDEX RECORD TERMINATES+++ ---- Ancient Rites +++ DATE: QUINTUS 3RD M42.014 +++ While outside the Carthax sector, a large number of Carthaxian Inquisitors were involved in an investigation on Koroneia (known to the local Eldar exodite population as Rhovan-Eilairisel). Between Eldar and void-pirate activity, the world was in danger of being destabilised. Full report pending. +++ INDEX RECORD TERMINATES+++ Category:Fluff Category:Events